Gold Weapons
Gold Weapons Gold Weapons are a new feature added in MooMoo.io in the version 0.82 and do 10% more damage after the version 0.83. They are incredibly hard to get, but they cover your weapon with gold. Every gold weapon shown here, has been shown by Sidney de Vries, the creator of MooMoo.io, weather officially, or in the MooMoo.io Game Files. Gold weapons will be rewarded to the player if they get 10,000 resources in summary with that weapon. In version 0.84 the 10% increased damage rounds normally in stead of down, for those that are not a multiple of 10. How to get any Gold Weapons/Items You must obtain A Total Of 10,000 Resources while you have tool in your hand and score you get from player kill doesn't count but wood, food, and gold from goldmine does count also food from animals. Turret and spike mob kills counts towards gold tool so using that you can get gold shield or bow easier as long as you have it in your hand when the mob dies. The Plague Mask's Poison killing an animal counts towards gold tool too, but its pretty hard to switch in last moment to get Shield in that way, so it is recommended to pit trap and spike/turret animals. The resources that count toward getting gold weapons are as follows: All Mined Resources, Food from killing animals, and resources from destroying structures. The ones that don't count are: Gold from killing players, and Gold from killing animals. Golden Tool Hammer The Golden Tool Hammer is golden version of Tool Hammer but with wider end. Along with the Sword, Great Hammer and Katana, it is the third hardest weapon to get the gold variant with, the first being the Shield, and second being the Bows. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Short Sword The Golden Short Sword is the normal Sword but with a Gold blade. Along with the Tool Hammer, Great Hammer and the Katana, it is the third hardest weapon to get the gold variant with. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Katana The Golden Katana is the Gold variant of the Katana, the most damaging weapon in game. Along with the Tool Hammer, Great Hammer and the Short Sword, it is the third hardest weapon to get the gold variant with. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Hand Axe The Golden Hand Axe is the second easiest weapon the get a Gold variant with. It Receives 2 resources on each hit and it helps when you're trying to get 10,000 resources by a lot. It is preferable to upgrade to the Great Axe when faced with the choice, if you are aiming to achieve a golden tool. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Great Hammer The Golden Great Hammer is the golden variant of Great Hammer. Along with the Tool Hammer, Sword and Katana, it is the hardest weapon to get the gold variant with, though it could be considered easier to get than the others, due to mining structures counting for the 10,000 resources. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Crossbow The Golden Crossbow is the golden variant of The Crossbow. Only way to get it is to kill 200 cows or 100 bulls or 50 black bulls since that amount of mobs gives 10k food and that's only way to get resources with a bow, making it the second hardest to get, along with Hunting Bow. RaivisM Player took this picture. Golden Bow The Golden Bow is the golden variant of Bow. Only way to get it is to kill 200 cows or 100 bulls or 50 black bulls since that amout of mobs will gives 10k food and thats only way to get resorces with a bow, making it the second hardest to get, along with Crossbow. RaivisM Player took this picture. Golden/Invisible Musket unfortunately if you do grind for 10k food with musket at end you will end up with an invisible musket since gold texture doesn't exist yet in v0.85. RaivisM Player took this picture. Golden Shield The Golden Shield is the Hardest to get you need to get 10k resources while you have it in hand and there's only three ways to do that one is using poison helmet and switching in last moment to shield so poison kills the animal while you have shield in hand, the other way is to use turrets or spikes. RaivisM Player took this picture. Golden Spear : Currently Unreleased In The Game. ITS_N1GH7OWL Took This Picture! Golden Bat Currently Unreleased In The Game. ITS_N1GH7OWL Took This Picture! Gold Weapons/Items Chart NEW GLITCH FOR GOLDEN WEAPONS : If you want gold weapons in few seconds !!! # Spawn turrets and destroy it (do this for about 20 times) , you will get golden weapons !!! Category:Weapons Category:Gold Weapons